Call Me Maybe
by ynabeesa
Summary: So, what are the chances that high flying Nate Grey and Caitlyn Geller will meet in a typical every day setting? None. but what if Nate is asked to play a prank on some shoppers in Forever 21? the chances rise, huh? Naitlyn/Smitchie


CALL ME MAYBE?

**Hey, I just met you**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe . . .**

The stereo of my car was booming and I didn't really care. I had the hood down and I was enjoying the feel of the wind in my hair as I drove through the free way. My mum and I were meeting at a hotel in downtown L.A to talk about business-it being her managing the school she owned.

Oops, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Caitlyn Geller. I always find myself forgetting to do the intros. My mum says it is a very rude and bad thing to do.

I am twenty one, so legally, I am an adult. My mum and I share the same house somewhere In L.A. and though we basically use the same dishes, she is always gone by the time I am up. What does she do? She owns a School of Dance, and sometimes, I teach. Okay, not sometimes, because that is how I get my pocket money when I am free from my classes and assignments at UCLA.

My mum is Dance Royalty in L.A, and I am like a Princess, but I am always missing out on the events they invite the both of us to. Even then, I love to dance, and sing though I do is in the shower.

Enough about me. When I got to the venue, I turned down the music even though my favourite song by Cold Play was on. My mum hates it when the music is on too loud, she says you can easily get a ticket. Ha-ha, I never have, anyways.

"Hello dear, how was the drive?" my mum asked as we embraced and I took my seat across her.

"I'm fine mum. You called urgently?"

"Yes. Actually, it's about the students in the senior class."

"What about?"

We discussed and had coffee with some really delicious cookies. She told me about a certain boy band wanting to hire us to dance in their video, and I was like okay. I was to help choreograph the dance. The band was called Connect 3 and I rolled my eyes as she started going on about them.

My mum's a widow. My dad died when I was six. She worked hard to get me through school and now she was reaping the benefits. As I looked at her, I realized she hadn't aged much. At 42, she looked pretty much the same. She had kept her weight in check by getting up at dawn every morning to jog. I loved watching her talk, because her green eyes just came alive and the tiny wrinkles behind her eyes crinkled up. It made her look really pretty.

"Are you even listening?"

"Of course mum."

"What did I just say?"

"I don't remember. Something about Mitchie being in the dance class?"

My mum shook her head at me, smiling. I knew I had gotten it right. For some reason, I always zone off but I remember everything someone says when I am in my little bubble world. Okay, not everything, just a few things. It is like my super power or something.

Anyways, my mum and I finished before she let me off, and I raced to the mall to meet Mitchie Torres, my BFF.

Mitchie and I have been friends since, forever. Okay, its been like two years since we met. I was a freshman and she was just starting out in the entertainment industry. She had done a number of movies and series and was recently starting to get recognized. However, not everyone knew her so we were safe from the paparazzi, for now.

As I walked into the mall, I saw her seated at the fountain texting. She was dressed up in a blue pair of trousers that were actually skinnies and a pink dress top that emphasized her waist. Her feet had on her favourite, "I am going shopping" shoes which were basically some flats that didn't have a name, so I called them Mitchies.

"Hey, sorry I am late. Mum business."

"Doesn't matter," she said, hugging me back. "Lola is coming?"

"Uhh, she cancelled last minute. Sorry."

"It's okay. Wanna grab a milk shake first or we are good to go?"

"Let's."

Thirty minutes later, we started to shop. We started with jewelers and two hours later, ended up in front of our favourite shop-Forever 21.

As we walked in, everything looked really normal and I was elated as usual. Mitchie and I were browsing through the dresses when an assistant came up to us.

He was a little taller than me, had curly hair and brown eyes hidden behind these designer frame glasses that made him look like a geek. Like a geek. That was weird. No geeks work in Forever 21. At least not this one branch that I had been coming to like forever. He must be new, I had never met him. I knew because I am always in this store buying stuff. I am a self-confessed shopaholic.

"Hi, do you guys need any help?" he asked as he looked from me to Mitchie then back at me.

"Hmm, I don't know which dress to pick," Mitchie said, holding up two purple dresses. One was neon while the other was a darker shade.

"Why don't you try them on?" he asked, pointing towards the changing room. Mitchie started to head there but stopped. "Wait, you look and sound familiar. Have we met before?"

He looked a little surprised, "have we?"

"You look like someone I know," she said, thrusting the clothes into my hands as she made a bee-line for him. I watched in fascinated horror as she inspected him closely, kind of like how someone inspects the conical flask during titration in chemistry.

"I started work here today," he said, "so I don't think we have met here before."

"I swear I have met you. I know you, take off the glasses."

"I can't see without them."

Mitchie still pried them off his face and even though he wanted to struggle, he couldn't, so he gave up trying and looked instead at me, who was smiling really hard because I was trying really hard not to laugh at the awkwardness setting in. She looked him over again.

"Nate Grey, right?"

"Who's that?" he asked, looking as confused as I was. I didn't know Mitchie knew any Nates.

"You are the other third of Connect 3. Ha! I knew I knew you from somewhere?!"

"Okay, stop. First, I am called Simon and secondly, I have no idea who Connect 3 is. One thing I do know is that everyone keeps on telling me that I look like this Nate guy. Who is he exactly?"

"He is in Connect 3. Don't you know him? You are him!"

"No I am not," the shop assistant said, and he grabbed his glasses. He was trying really hard to not lose his temper. I found it a little funny, but seeing his reaction, I knew it'd be best if Mitchie tried out her clothes.

"Umm, Mitchie, we kind of have plans for lunch?" I prompted and she left Simon before coming to get the clothes, and dragging me to the changing room.

"I swear that is Nate. I'd know him anywhere."

"He said he's Simon."

We argued for a little while before Mitchie left both dresses and went to get a yellow one that went with her complexion. Meanwhile, I noticed Simon doing some of the sales and at some point, our eyes met across the room. I swear he smiled just a little bit before someone else insisted he was Nate Grey.

Mitchie and I chose a few more dresses and I picked up a black one which I fell in love with. I know, I have like ten LBDs at home but this one was just . . . different.

Sensing my enthusiasm, Mitchie urged me to try it on. So I went in to the changing room and tried it on. Wow, it was a perfect fit! I had been worried it'd be too small for me. as I walked out to show her, Mitchie let out an excited shriek. I knew what that meant. I just had to have it.

"Like it?" I asked, turning around slowly.

"Are you nuts? I L-O-V-E it! You have to get it."

"I don't know . . . I. . ."

"You know, she is right," Simon joined us, looking me over. "It is a really nice dress. You should get it." For a moment, I thought he was checking me out, but I pushed the thought away.

I made a thinking face as Mitchie bounced on her toes. I was so getting it. Simon was also watching me, a smile starting to form slowly.

"Fine, I will get it."

"Yes!" Mitchie did a little happy dance with Simon who obliged her. He wanted to go bill our purchases but we still had a few more things to do.

"I swear you are Nate. You even walk like him."

Simon sighed and shook his head. "I get that a lot, like all the time."

"Coz you are Nate," Mitchie insisted. She went ahead to call a girl who was looking at shoes to come over and tell if it was Nate. She shook her head and walked off, but not before asking what Nate from Connect 3 would be doing in this Forever 21 store.

"Sorry," I said, smiling at him apologetically. I was trying to hold back the laughter but it wasn't working. We found ourselves laughing as soon as I finished apologizing.

"So, you are new, huh?" Mitchie asked, leading us to the shoes. "And you work here?"

"Yup," he said.

"Help me chose a pair of shoes that can go with this dress," she said, holding up my dress. I blushed as he looked at me, then her then me.

"For a date?"

"Yes," Mitchie asked. I saw him scrunch his nose up and I couldn't help thinking to myself that he was kind of cute. Aww.

He looked at the dress then got busy picking out my shoes. Eventually, he came back with a pair of heels that were silver with some interesting black detail.

"Will this do?"

"Not bad," Mitchie said. "For a guy you have some wicked taste, probably coz you work in a Forever 21 stall."

He smiled, and then urged me to try the shoes which were a size bigger. I didn't really like them. I had seen a pair that appealed to me, so I went and picked them up. They were red with golden detail and were platform heels. I was so getting them. A little daring, though.

Simon had to leave, but as we shopped, I kept seeing him throw glances at me. Mitchie noticed it too.

"He has the hots for you."

"No, he can't have them."

"See, he is looking at you again. I wonder if he is going to ask you out."

"Ugh!"

An hour later, after Mitchie kept insisting he was Nate, we went to bill our purchases. As he swiped my card, he said, "Geller?"

I looked up from my phone. Mitchie had been texting random stuff about Nate to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you know a Lizzy Geller?"

"You mean Elizabeth Geller?"

"Yup."

"I do."

"Are you related?"

"Yes, why?"

He paused, and then smiled. "Do you know a Dana?"

Of course I did! She was my mum's sister's brother's kid. Her dad was my uncle, and famous, Axel Turner. His daughter was a little bitch. She's my cousin and stuff. We never get along, even though we went to the same schools and classes. She was now in showbiz, doing shows almost every night. She was so sweet to everyone, but I was the only one who knew what a bitch she was. She was a bully and had almost driven me insane in High School. She always picked a fight with me over guys. Talk about a home-wrecker and she fits the definition perfectly.

"Unfortunately, I do."

"How do you know her?"

"She is my cousin."

"Really, and Lizzy Geller is also related to you?"

"She's my mum."

"WOW!"

"I get that a lot." I said, smiling.

"Okay, do you by any chance know a Mandy?"

"Yes, she was one of my mum's best students two years ago. How do you know her?"

He smiled before calling out my name, "You are Caitlyn Geller, right?"

Okay, that was weird. It really was. How did he know my name?

"How did you. . ."

"Well, Mandy is my cousin."

"She isn't. She never mentioned a Simon."

"It's because there isn't a Simon."

We stared at each other. "She had three cousins. Jason, Shane and Nate, and she said you guys had a . . . school. She also told me a lot about you. I am really pleased to finally meet you."

OMG! It couldn't be. . . Mitchie looked up at the two of us. My mouth was agape, and Simon or Nate or whoever he was watched me with amusement before taking off the geeky glasses.

"You are the one who loves wearing the wood-cutter kind of shirts? That was you? You are Nate Grey?"

Mitchie stopped typing on her phone. "He is?"

"He is."

"Have you met before?" Mitchie looked at him then me.

"We have now," he smiled, and I found myself blushing. Mandy had said we'd get along pretty well, especially after I told her I have nothing against checked shirts. Apart from that, he seemed totally my type of guy. Even if he was a shop assistant, I'd still date him. Wait, why was I thinking about dating him?

"Mitchie," he said, turning to her, "you were right. We have met before. In the studio last week, remember?"

"Oh my. I knew it! I never forget a face!"

"Well, my name is Nate Grey and you're on the I Get That A lot Show."

Crap! We had been on camera. Oh no! He probably heard what Mitchie and I had been saying. Oh-oh. As he came over to hug the shock from me, I felt like I was gonna pass out. Mitchie was like, whoa, steady tiger, and I was just so confused.

I had a seat before he went around the shop telling the people who had confronted him that he was Nate Grey. When he came back, I was sipping some soda and had relaxed a little bit.

"So, feeling better?"

"Yup. I have. . . I have to go," I said as Mitchie shook her head like, no, no.

I was out before I knew it, my skin soaking up the warm sun. Ugh! What a day!

On Monday, I went to my mum's school. I had a few people to train for that band. I had come up with the dance for the song, called 'Got Me Going Crazy' and then had proceeded to show them how to do it. As we were taking a break, a black SUV drove up and parked outside the main office.

I didn't see who came out because time was up for the break and we had to continue the steps we had been working on. We had been doing it without the music, but now, we would dance with it.

The music was blaring really loud and I was having fun leading the group when my mum walked in and I had to press 'pause'.

"Yes mum?"

"The guys are here," she smiled as they walked in. My mum introduced them as they walked in towards me, ignoring the excited whispers from the girls. First was Jason, then Shane, then. . .

"Nate," I finished for her. "We met on Saturday."

"That's good," she said as she introduced us to each other. She then left and I asked them to sit at a corner on the ground before I asked my class to get ready. Thank God she hadn't prodded to find out how Nate and I met. She would probably see it on TV tonight.

We had been dancing to 'Start the Party' since Sunday, so we were good. As I changed the CD to 'Start the party', I saw Shane smile and stand.

"Hey, I said sit."

"Sorry," he said, sitting down as I saw Mitchie peep at us from the door.

"Mitchie, come on in," I said, ushering her in. She had called to say she'd be late. However, we had spent most of yesterday coming up with today's dance. She basically knew every step.

"Sorry I am late. Hey everyone, how have you been?"

"Hey Mitchie," everyone chorused, including the guys. She came up to me, smiling after spotting the guys.

"Forever 21, ha-ha. That was some prank."

"That didn't go well. Shut it." I said to her, remembering how things went down on Saturday.

I pressed the button for the song to start as my students regrouped behind me.

"One, Two, Three! GO!"

We did the dance and I was happy to see that they were paying attention. They did all the steps right, and Mitchie was having herself a ball. I laughed watching her like this.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"That was amazing. Amazing!"

"Mitchie rocked it," Shane said, and I noticed he only had eyes for her. Jason was smiling at me and I was like, "would you like to dance?"

"Sure," he said, and I put 'Whatcha say' by Jason Derulo on. And he got down with it. I was impressed. Very impressed. Till he slid and fell. Apparently, he was only wearing his socks on his feet.

"You didn't bring your dancing shoes?" I asked, as Mitchie helped him to his feet.

"Sadly, no," Shane replied, looking at his socks too.

"Oh, well, we have extra shoes in here. They are for unfortunate guests like you. Come on over and we will fit you guys up."

We were going to meet with the guys' today. We were finally shooting the video. It would be on a stage at the Staples Centre, another section at one of the rooms in my mum's school. The guys had learnt the steps too, and this was going to be easier than other artistes, because these ones took the time to mingle and get to know the dancers. Except Nate. He had been staring at me most of the time. It was a little rude but it was probably because he was surprised I could dance.

Mitchie and Shane were always hanging out. Sometimes she claimed it was work, but I suspect it was more than just work. Jason was always keeping me company when Nate was being broody during class. However, Jason saw Ella dance 'Snake Charmer' by Jessica Downes and he went over to talk to her and they have been tight ever since. So, Nate and I have been hanging out a little more.

He was a fairly good dancer, though his brothers were a little better. He was good with back flips and cartwheels and gymnastics which were a plus. Even then, he was a willing student.

Anyways, he came to say hello and after that we started to warm up and stretch then we started the dancing.

Five hours later, we were done shooting. It had been fun, except for the part where Nate was staring too hard at me as he played guitar and then the strap came off and he was like, "What just happened?" it was his favourite guitar, he-he. It almost broke. Luckily for him, he had cat-like reflexes.

During break, Mitchie and I got together and were singing 'Brand New Day' when Shane came up with everyone to listen. We even did a little dance, and started to sing a song she had written a while ago that she hadn't finished completely but which I had been mixing for her called 'This Is Me'. I saw Shane smile at her and she blushed.

After we finished shooting, we went to change and after leaving the changing room, I came to check the stage to make sure I hadn't left anything. I found Nate and his brothers goofing around. I heard my name so I hid.

"So you like Caitlyn, huh? Is that what the goofy smile is for?"

"Nate has got a girlfriend! Nate has got a girlfriend!" Shane sang, and I giggled. He was such a meanie.

"Speak now," Jason said dramatically, "or forever hold your peace."

"Shut up guys. She doesn't like me."

"You sure Nate? Why don't you ask her to coffee or something?"

At that moment, my phone rang, and it was kind of loud. It was my mum. Awful timing! I kind of tried to run but I slipped and fell. OUCH!

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard someone ask. I looked up in to three worried faces. I forgot the pain on my bum, temporarily.

"I am. I slid and fell. This floor is not good for my shoes, I guess."

"How long have you been here?"

"Umm, a minute?"

They exchanged looks as Nate helped me up carefully. "You didn't hear us talking, did you?"

"Every word."

Nate blushed and his brothers made excuses to leave.

"I am sorry for the fall," he said as we walked to the edge of the stage and we sat down on it.

"It is ok. I feel better already."

"I have been awful, haven't I?"

"Kind of. You know, the staring and the silence is what I dig."

"Ouch." Yup, he got the sarcasm.

We sat for a while in silence before he turned to me.

"I am sorry."

"For what?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"For being a jerk."

I laughed, "You weren't a jerk. You were just, weird?"

"It's because I like you," he blurted out, then his eyes widened when mine did. Too bad, he had just sold himself out to me.

"Whoa, that's new."

"I'd like to get to know you better."

I smiled at him, "the feeling's mutual."

As he smiled back, I took my phone and gave it to him, and he examined it closely.

"Really, are you going to inspect my phone?"

He laughed before giving me his and I typed my number into it, before handing it back.

"No checking out of my phone?" he asked, smiling at me as he took a photo of me to go with the contact info.

"Hopefully I will get a chance to next time."

"Does that mean we can do coffee some time?" he asked as I took my phone from him and took a photo of him to go with his contact info.

I got up smiling and started to head out of the stage. He was walking beside me, and we went out into the night air. As Mitchie drove up, I turned to him and hugged him. As I broke loose, I smiled at him.

"Call me maybe?"

He smiled back and made a hand sign of a phone before grinning from ear to ear. I giggled as imitated him.

Just as I got into the car, the song 'Call Me Maybe' started to play and I saw my phone start to ring. It was Nate.

"Wow, you don't waste time, do you?"

"No, and how coincidental is it that that song is playing in the background?"

"Beats me," I smiled at Mitchie who had been smiling at me weirdly.

"So, can we do coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said, smiling into the phone.

"Don't hang up, I wanna hear the song till the end," he joked.

"Tune into Kiss then you will hear it."

"Meanie," he laughed, "Shane and Jason say hi."

As I hang up after saying goodnight and what's not, I listened to the song, which was now about to end.

**And you should know that,**

**So call me maybe.**


End file.
